


She's different than her

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventures in the World of Wonderbeasts [1]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship, benson being a wingman, hello kipo fandom im here to dissapoint you, my laptop is broken, no beta we die like men, so no spellcheck, the laptop im using isnt mine, therefore no grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Wolf could never escape her nightmares, even after six years. She still woke up to hallucinations. The two weren't the same and never would be.
Relationships: Kipo Oak/Wolf
Series: Adventures in the World of Wonderbeasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	She's different than her

_ “We’re wolves, you’re a human!” _ She jerked awake, panting heavily. Her head whipped around as she tried to come to her senses. They were on leaves next to the Valley of the Dogs, Benson and Dave were across from her and Mandu was at her feet. At her side was Margot. The figure flickered. No, not Margot, Kipo. Not even close to Margot.

Margot betrayed her. Margot threw away their sisterhood to follow the script she had been given. Margot faked everything they had just so she could eat her.

Margot was dead. Wolf had killed her herself. She was wearing her pelt around her neck.

Kipo refused to leave her, even after she ran away. She fought to protect her from wolves and used trickery to save a community she knew nothing about. She risked everything to be peaceful with the Timbercats, the Umlat snakes, and the racoons. 

Kipo never abandoned her, Wolf abandoned Kipo, yet she always welcomed her back with open arms. Kipo wasn’t her sister, Kipo was someone else.

She took a deep breath. Why were her and Kipo on the same leaf? She had said she’d sleep on the ground, who moved her? Probably Kipo if she had to guess.

She pushed herself up, noticing how Kipo weakly grabbed at the spot she had been before relaxing again.

She walked about twenty feet away from the rest of the group, sitting in the dirt next to the smoldering embers of their fire. She heard quiet footsteps coming up behind her and she grabbed Stalky, spinning around and holding the staff on guard. The flickering light from the fire highlighted the figure.

Benson held his hands out in front of him defensively, a wary smile on his face.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” he asked quietly. She shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she grunted. “Who moved me last night? I said I’d sleep on the ground.”

“That would be Kipo. She said it was unfair that you slept on the ground just because there were only two grass blades close enough for us to reach.” She sat down on the ground again, crossing her legs.

“Wolf, yesterday when I said you two were practically sisters, I was wrong. You don’t think of her as your sister, do you?” She glared at him.

“Of course not.”

“Okay, I thought so, but it’s not because of your first pack is it?”

“Don’t-”

“It’s because you like her. And not the way Dave and I like each other.” Wolf’s head jerked up, panic crossing her face for a split-second.

“Benson, what are you talking about?” she asked slowly, trying to keep any emotions from creeping into her words.

“I thought you just didn’t like using the word ‘sister,’ but that’s not it. The way you look at her, talk to her, you actually touch her and you’ve touched me maybe once! I’m like your brother!” Another glare from her made him flinch slightly. “Or not. You decide that. But that doesn’t change anything between you two. You have a crush on her.” She sighed.

“Benson, how did you find out you were gay?” He smiled at her, taking a seat besides her.

“Well, when I was like, I don’t know, maybe ten? No idea. Dave and I ran into this family of humans. They were on a surface trip from some burrow and there was a boy my age. His name was Marcus. We hung out for the day, I told him stories from the surface and he told me about what it was like underground. When he had to go, he hugged me and my heart kind of jumped. I don’t know how to describe it better but you know what I mean if you’ve felt it.” He looked at Wolf expectantly. She averted her eyes to focus on the dirt.

“I know what you mean,” she mumbled.

“Let me be the first to tell you, she likes you back. No doubt about it. She was scared to show her fur to you because she was afraid you’d hate her. She wanted to find the perfect gift for you. She was so set on getting you to come to the burrow with us. I think the reason she’s calling you her sister is because she’s in a sort of denial. That sort of ‘no, I don’t have feelings for my best friend, this is just how sisters feel, right?’ She doesn’t know you can like boys and girls, or maybe she does and just doesn’t think she is. There can be a lot of reasons behind it.”

“You can’t just read people like a book,” she said. Benson raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe you can’t, and to be honest I can’t either, but Kipo is an open book. She doesn’t hide anything unless it’s really serious. This isn’t that serious.” 

“What are you trying to tell me?” she questioned.

“That you can tell her, you don’t have to be scared.”

“Scared is survival,” she growled. Benson sighed.

“I thought you’d accepted that isn’t how things have to be. Oh well, goodnight Wolf. I’m going back to bed.” She watched him get up and leave out of the corner of her eye and then stared at the fire.

She had a label to put on what she was feeling now, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Just hide her feelings and not do anything about them, that was the best solution. Kipo couldn’t know. She never would. She would just keep them buried deep like she did everything else.

Wolf did return next to Kipo on the grass, maybe even a tiny bit closer than before. Just to make it look like she never woke up, that’s all. Not acting on her hopes.

Kipo would wake up before her for once, her ears picking up the march of hundreds of cats.


End file.
